


I Could Watch You Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, almost sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You gonna stare at me all day Lewandowski?” </i>
</p><p>  <i>“If I could, yes.” He laughed, walking towards the goalkeeper. </i></p><p>  <i>Manuel grinned and racked the bar, turning to face Robert, a cheeky smile on his face. “Next time we have a day off then?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Sounds good to me. You wander around naked all day and I’ll just watch you. Nothing pervy about that at all.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Watch You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So moving on slightly with this one.
> 
> I'm a little excited to say that we're nearing the point where these 2 finally figure out that they just need to screw each other and get on with it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

Robert leaned casually against the doorframe, eyes drinking in the tall, strong frame of Manuel as he unracked the bar, stepped back a little and then dropped into a squat. His body moved effortlessly through the range of motion, muscles flexing enticingly. Robert tried his best to not stare at the firm ass as Manuel’s shorts strained against them at the bottom of the exercise, but he couldn’t. There was no way on this earth that he couldn’t not stare at the perfect, pert behind or the strong thighs. 

“You gonna stare at me all day Lewandowski?” 

“If I could, yes.” He laughed, walking towards the goalkeeper. 

Manuel grinned and racked the bar, turning to face Robert, a cheeky smile on his face. “Next time we have a day off then?”

“Sounds good to me. You wander around naked all day and I’ll just watch you. Nothing pervy about that at all.”

Manuel laughed and took a sip of water, his eyes fixed on Robert. Robert smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair nervously. This was the first time they’d seen each other since the night in Warsaw, where Robert had effectively told the German that he wanted him, wanted more of him. He watched Manuel’s lips around the bottle neck and bit his lip, remembering how he looked with those lips wrapped around him, those eyes shining with lust, just for him. He groaned quietly.

“Something on your mind?” 

“You.” Robert replied. “It’s been a while since we’ve been together. Dinner at mine tonight?”

Manuel nodded and turned back to the weight rack. “You never know Lewy, you might get to see this fine ass close up if you play your cards right.”

Robert smirked at him and playfully slapped him on the ass, leaning into his neck. “Can’t wait. 7 o’clock, don’t be late.”

*

Robert shuffled around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to dinner, setting the table and chilling the wine, just generally making sure everything was perfect. He slid the bread into the oven to warm just as the doorbell chimed.

He dropped the oven gloves onto the countertop and headed to the front door. He stopped behind it and took a deep breath, smoothing his shirt down and fussing with his hair. He heard Manuel knock again and he exhaled slowly, opening the door with a wide smile.

“Hey, come in.”

Manuel smiled sweetly and walked into Robert’s apartment, gently brushing his body against Robert’s. Robert chuckled quietly and closed the door, locking it quickly. He turned back to Manuel, who had turned to face him, eyes questioning as the lock clicked into place. Robert shrugged and pressed a soft kiss against Manuel’s lips, took hold of his hand and led him deeper into the apartment.

“Did you bring dessert?” Robert questioned, gesturing for Manuel to sit down at the table.

“Uh, no I forgot sorry.” Manuel’s cheeks turned red.

“That’s ok, I’ll be the dessert instead.”

Manuel raised his eyebrows at the Pole and smirked. “I can’t wait. Can we skip the main course?”

“Pfft no. I’ve slaved all afternoon on this, not a chance you’re missing it. You’re just going to have to wait. Wine?”

“Please.”

Manuel took a sip of his wine and watched as Robert busied himself around the kitchen, flitting from oven to hob to fridge. He was engrossed with watching the way Robert’s body moved. The slight stretch and contraction of his muscles under his clothes, the fluidity of his step and clench of his ass as he turned. It was fascinating. Robert felt his eyes on him and turned, leaning against the counter. 

“You keep watching me like that and the dinner will burn.”

“Oh. Why is that?” Manuel asked, standing up.

“Because I can’t concentrate. All I can think of is you watching me.”

Manuel moved towards Robert and backed him into the counter, pressing their hips together. “Let it burn.” He smiled, pressing his lips to Robert’s.

Robert wound his hands around his neck and pulled him closer, lips moving slowly, tongue running across Manuel’s lips hungrily. Manuel parted slightly and Robert slipped his tongue inside, running over teeth and licking into every part he could reach until Manuel ground his hips against him.

Robert pulled away, breath coming in pants and laughed. “I told you, I’ve been slaving away for hours, so we’re going to eat.”

Manuel groaned in frustration, but nodded, stealing a quick kiss from Robert and turned back to sit down and continue watching the Pole move effortlessly around. 

"What are we eating anyway?"

"Chicken pasta with roasted vegetables, a side salad and fresh warm bread."

"Sounds good. Are you sure you did it all by yourself?"

"Of course. I'm quite the domestic goddess I'll have you know. I clean as well."

"In an apron and marigolds?"

"And not much else." Robert added with a wink as he began to dish out the food.

He set the plates onto the table and sat opposite Manuel, a smile on his face. 

They ate whilst chatting away, the conversation flowing, jokes and general banter being shared, the wine going down all too easily.

Once finished, Robert tidied the table up and dropped the dirty dishes into the sink, thinking he'd wash them in the morning.

"Do you want more wine or would you prefer a beer?" He asked looking over at the blond. 

Manuel chose the beer and Robert nudged him over to the couch, sitting down next to him and handing him the bottle. They sat in silence for a few moments, bodies feeling warm from the alcohol and Robert's superior cooking skills, before Robert dropped his head onto Manuel's shoulder softly.

"I've missed this." He said quietly.

"Me too." Manuel mused, wrapping his free arm around Robert's slim shoulders, pulling him closer. "When's dessert?"

Robert chuckled quietly and twisted slightly in Manuel's arms, nuzzling into his neck and pressing a kiss to the soft skin. "Whenever you want it to be."

Manuel shifted on the sofa and grabbed Robert’s beer, placing both on to the coffee table, before turning to Robert and kissing his nose gently. Robert angled his face and allowed Manuel to capture his lips between his own, parting to allow the blond inside. He moaned into the kiss and Manuel swirled their tongues together carelessly, hands massaging into Robert’s hair, tugging softly. Robert cupped the back of Manuel’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together harshly, causing them to fall backwards. Robert groaned as Manuel settled onto him, chests flush and hips rolling together as they kissed.

Manuel pulled back slightly, enough so that he could breathe and smiled. Robert melted there and then, his body burning with need and desire for the German. He gazed into Manuel’s eyes and ran his hands down over his shoulders and back to his ass. Fingers digging into him through his pants, palms massaging the firm muscle. Manuel ground his hips into Robert and Robert gasped as he felt Manuel’s hardness against his own.

“Bedroom.” Robert panted. “Now.”


End file.
